Which One
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: Which one of us is really the demon, aye, Nii-san?


**Disclaimer: Characters and events belong to Kazue Kato**

**A/N: Hey all. :) I just recently got into Ao No Exorcist and these two adorable twins just won't leave my brain alone. I've read the manga like five times in the past week and its just so amazing. The battle in Kyoto is one of my favorite arcs, so I wanted to do a quick little somethin to support the fandom. I hope you enjoy it. :) **

* * *

"You idiot!" He yelled, fist smashing into soft flesh and stomach churning in guilt at the strangled, startled yelp that was his response. Yukio's eyes were wide, a mix of shock that he had actually hit his older brother and fear for said brother's well being. The young exorcists glasses were tilted off his nose and his uniform was still disheveled from his previous fight. His pale face was smeared with grim and sweat and he anxiety made it nearly impossible to catch his breath. His chest felt like it was constriction itself, all because this _idiot_, this _moron_, went and nearly got himself killed.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you've just caused!? Do you even realize what you could have done!? Dammit, Rin, you're on a fucking death sentence! Why the hell do you have to act so irresponsible," Yukio's voice cracked on the last exclamation, taking in a deep breath as he stood straight, pushing up his glasses and trying to contain in his brimming tears. He was beyond composure; he was beyond caring if his students saw his plastered façade crack. None of that mattered anymore. The fear of losing his brother, of losing his last family, it was a fear that was all too real and he couldn't care about anything more than that.

"I wasn't going to sit like a good little dog, locked away in a damn cage, while my friends were out here fighting for their lives! I **sure as hell** wasn't going to stay quiet while my baby brother was acting like a hotheaded badass and taking off more than he could handle! What the hell kind of brother do you take me for, Yukio!?" Rin growled at his younger brother, blood running down his lip where the punch caused his fang to niche the soft, pink skin. Fiery, but wary, blue eyes glowered at the brunette and his tail began to wag behind him to animate his shared anger. The bluenette's clothes were tattered and his tan skin was marred with growing bruises and healing gashes from the fight with the Impure King and the over-exertion of his flames.

Rin's hand tightened on the Kurikara's scabbard, swallowing dryly as his vision began to haze over. Yukio's body was a blob of panting black and beige, Rin knew he was going to pass out. It was inevitable, he'd never exerted himself like this before, but he wasn't going to let it happen just yet. He set his feet and bared his fangs; he still had to settle this with his brother.

"Don't you realize that you could have gotten killed, you moron!? You can't fully control your flames yet, you could have gotten hurt! Dammit, you probably just made it definite that they'll kill you!" Yukio groaned, running a hand through his short air in aggravation. He usually was cool and calm and could actually think straight, but too much had happened in too short a time and he, for once, actually felt his age and he didn't like it.

"Don't you understand your situation!?" Yukio snapped at Rin, frowning desperately to make his brother understand.

Rin blinked a few times and sighed, putting a hand on his hip and tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, I do actually. I'm the son of Satan and that's just the way it is. I haven't wanted to accept it just as much as anyone else, but I can't do that. I can't change who I am, so, all I can do is embrace it. Ignoring who you are, well…it's not…good…"

"Brother!" Yukio cried in shock when Rin suddenly crumbled to the ground and he lunged forward to catch him. Both boys slid to the ground and Yukio quickly began checking his brother over for anything that might have been the cause of the collapse. Thankfully, he couldn't find anything wrong and suspected it to be just pure exhaustion. The four-eyed teen sat back and sighed heavily in relief, shaking his head at his sleeping brother.

"Is Okumura-kun alright?" Konekomura asked worriedly.

Shiemi knelt down on the other side of Rin, gently brushing sweat soaked bangs from the half-demon's warm face. The unconscious teen groaned slightly and turned his head, burying it into Yukio's shoulder.

Yukio sighed and nodded, looking up at his students and friends. "Yeah, the idiot just wore himself out."

"Moron," Suguro scoffed, leaning on Shima for support.

Shima snickered. "Well, he did create a giant ball of fire, that's gotta take its toll."

"'m honestly impressed, didn't think the kid could do it. Figured he'd blow himself up if 'e ever tried." Shura shrugged nonchalantly.

"Come on, let's start heading back to the temple. It's been a long and exhausting day." Yukio ordered, but his voice was gentle in doing so.

"Yes, Sensei sir." Shima mock saluted and followed the other monks through the rocky rubbish. Helicopters and EMT were beginning to arrive and take care of the injured. Yukio grunted as he stood a hand under Rin's shoulders and another under his bent legs. The bluenette's head stayed resting on Yukio's left shoulder and he murmured weakling in his sleep.

"I…controlled my flames…I actually did it….Yukio's gonna be so proud...I won't disappoint him for once...," The teen murmured voice low and heavy with sleep.

Yukio stopped as if the words were like a brick wall that had suddenly erected itself in front of him. His heart squeezed with the fury of their demonic heritage and he swallowed thickly. The hot tears were back and this time, he didn't try to stop them as they washed the dirt off his face.

Yukio sniffled, biting his lips as he bowed his head, tears darkening the fabric of Rin's tattered shirt. He chuckled weakly, murmuring under his breath as his bangs shadowed his eyes and he numbly followed after their friends.

"_I never meant to hurt you so much. All I wanted was to protect you for all the times you protected me. I let your demonic side blind me, I was afraid. I guess, I should have been afraid of myself instead. Which one of us is really the demon, aye, Nii-san?"_


End file.
